March 2020
March 2020 During the month of March, Yeovil Town F.C played 5 League matches. They ended the month 1st in the League. League 1: MD35 Colchester United Post-match Interview "Well, if there ever was an example of a bore draw... I'm pretty sure they'll only be one highlight and that'll be a misplaced header from a corner! Reuvers came off as a precaution - we don't think it's anything serious, just a knock he took when pushed off the ball. We'll have to be a lot better next time out! I am pleased for O. Olomola for picking up EFL League One Player of the Month award for February! He had a great month from the right wing, picking up a number of assists. We could do with some of that next week!" League 1: MD36 Wycombe Wanderers Post-match Interview "It's always dangerous coming up against a team in a relegation scrap and today we paid the price for our complacency once again. We had a chance to draw level with the last kick of the game, but perhaps Fane isn't the player you'd want to be taking a 1 v 1 at that moment! It's telling though that Colchester and Wycombe are in the relegation zone, and we dropped points. And our next opposition needs a win in order to get out of the red too. So, I won't be surprised if we lose as we just don't seem to turn it on against the technically worst teams in the league..." League 1: MD37 Blackpool Post-match Interview "That's better. I mean, not that we wanted to condemn Blackpool to League 2, but this late-season wobble was concerning for us, so I am pleased to put that right today. R. Seager was unlucky with his half volley taking a deflection of their defender for the first goal, but we'll take it. The second goal was a classic link-up between our wingers finding each other with a cross on a counter attack. I've lost track how many times we've scored like that, but I won't complain if it keeps coming off!" League 1: MD38 Burton Albion Post-match Interview "Interesting game that was full of redemption. Courtney missed the penalty on 7' but then consequently scored the first goal of the game. Fane made up for his last miss by burying a similar chance today and we managed to peg Burton's playoff hopes after the anguish they caused us in the FA Cup. Which is a similar story for C. Hawkins who played today against his old club after F. Schram was called away on International duty. He more than earned his clean sheet! But more to the point, we've secured promotion with that win! I don't think it was in doubt, but it's great that it is now official. Win the next two games and we can secure the title, after which we can slow down a little, enjoy our football more and start planning for the Championship!" League 1: MD39 Shrewsbury Town Post-match Interview "It wasn't the result that we wanted, but we made progress none-the-less. I really believe this month can be chalked up as fatigue. We gave everything in the first half of the season that you can clearly see a lack of energy in the legs of the players who for the most part have played every game. But we can get the two wins we need, and I think we'll do it in the next two games." YeoLaTengo Monthly Review Not quite the month that we anticipated but none of that matters - we're promoted to the Championship! With the 3-0 win against Burton, it was confirmed. After a fantastic campaign, we hold the fruit of our labours with 2 months still to play. At this rate, the title is a formality and something that I think we all expect will happen. Unless the team somehow collapse! Let's give the team the benefit of the doubt and focus on celebrating promotion. It's nearly party time! YeoLaTengo Player of the Month This month, I think we should celebrate every player - everyone deserves the award! Plus, there wasn't really a standout player anyway!